Le Dernier Bal De Septième Année
by Werewolfs-team
Summary: Tout peut arriver au bal des septièmes années et Draco va en faire l'expérience. L'Histoire ce passe après la guerre


**Alors cette Fiction se passe après la guerre. Dumbledore n'est pas mort et ne le serra jamais. les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je m'amuses un peu.**

**Résumé: La Guerre est finit, mais Draco Malfoy ne se sont toujours pas soulagé que tout soit finit. et il y a ce bal des septièmes années. pourquoi un bal alors que la guerre vient de finir et que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a passé à autre chose? Enfin, J'ai toujours trouvé que ce bon vieux Dumbledore était un peu bizarre...**

**(Moving to mars Coldplay et ensuite the kiss- Beastly Ost (final scene))**

* * *

><p>Le dernier bal de septième année<p>

Le dernier bal des septièmes années. Encore une autre soirée ennuyante de Poudlard à parler et danser la valse et sérieusement, j'en ai plus que marre. À cette heure la totalité des septièmes années étaient dans la salle sur demande à danser la valse, pendant que j'arpentais les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Mon ventre se mit à gronder. Je décidai alors de faire un tour dans les cuisines de Poudlard. La pièce se trouvait sous la grande salle et on y pénétrait en donnant le mot de passe à la peinture d'un panier de fruit. J'entrai dans les cuisines étonnamment modernes. Les outils de cuisines étaient fais de linux. Un elfe de maison me demanda se que je souhaitais et je répondis un fondant un chocolat. Il s'inclina, puis disparut. Je m'assis sur une petite table. Durant les préparatifs de la guerre Granger m'avait parlé d'une histoire moldu. Tristan et Iseult. Tristan c'était sacrifié pour Iseult et il était mort à la fin. Elle m'avait ensuite demandé si j'imaginais un tel amour. J'ai dit non, parce que c'était vrai. Aucune personne censée ne donnerait sa vie à une autre. Je crois que les êtres humains sont trop égoïstes. La preuve, les gens se sont battus à la guerre, pour une cause qu,eux trouvaient justes et ils n'ont pas demandé si une guerre dérangeait aux autres. Bon c'est vrai que tout le monde se serrait opposé à la guerre, mais bon Voldemort n'est pas du genre à demander l'avis des autres. La preuve de l'égoïsme de l'humain, quoique qu'il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un humain…

La guerre était finit depuis presque trois mois. Évidemment Potter avait gagné! Mais bon je dois avouer que je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, puisque je me suis rallié à eux ainsi que ma mère. Mon père a été tué par Granger. Je dois dire que ça fait un choc. C'était mon père et malgré tout ce qu'il a put faire à ma mère ou à moi, je l'aimais. Un amour qu'un enfant porte à son père, mais pas plus.

L'elfe de maison m'interrompus dans mes songes en m'apportant mon fondant au chocolat. Je le remerciai vaguement, puis commença à manger tranquillement.

Les examens pour les ASPICs étaient finis et nous allions bientôt recevoir nos diplômes. Évidement, ce ne sont pas tous les élèves qui auront réussis. Certains ayant échoué dans les examens ou d'autre… ayant trépassé durant la guerre. Lavande Brown, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Milliscent Bullstrod et Laurène Montand. Tous ces jeunes qui sont mort pour une cause qu'ils trouvaient juste. Tous ces jeunes se sont battus jusqu'à la mort pour un monde meilleur. Un monde qu'ils ne verront jamais.

-Draco tu n'es pas au bal? Demanda une voie que je connaissais bien.

Je relevai la tête vers Dumbledore.

-Non, dis-je simplement.

Je croyais qu'il allait me lâcher après ça, mais non! Il s'assit devant moi.

-Pourquoi?

Je levai la tête, exaspéré. Il me scrutait de ses yeux bleus de derrières ses lunettes en forme de demi lune.

-Ça m'exaspère, dis-je en repoussant mon gâteau la faim m'ayant subitement quitté.

Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux toujours en me regardant.

-Tu sais Draco, dit-il en soupirant, tu devrais profiter de la vie. Tu es encore jeune et je sais qu'il y a des tas de jeunes filles qui attendent ton arrivé au bal, mais ce qu'elles ne savent pas, c'est que derrière cet homme plein de charme, il se cache une personne avec un grand cœur et plein d'amour à vendre. Tu es une bonne personne, Draco et je sais que tu en as douter pendant longtemps, mais ton revirement de camp aurait du te persuader…

-Écouter, dis-je en regardant mes mains, les gens ne m'aime pas beaucoup et je n'ai pas besoin de leurs amours… et puis ils me détestent.

-Oh tu te trompes. Depuis ton changement de camp, beaucoup de gens se posent des questions et quand tu as sauvé Harry Potter de l'attaque de Bellatrix, tu as monté dans l'estime de tout le monde et grâce à ta diversion Harry a pu vaincre Voldemort. Tu es une bonne personne Draco…

Il me fit un grand sourire et je lui répondis reconnaissant. Oui, j'étais reconnaissant qu'il m'ait remonté le moral. Qu'il ait pu trouver les mots justes pour me faire sourire.

-Maintenant, dit-il en prenant mon reste de fondant au chocolat, vas-tu aller à cette fête?

-Je crois bien que oui, dis-je en me levant.

-Bien, dit-il tout souriant, tu ne le regrettera pas.

J'hochai la tête, puis me levai et sortis de la cuisine. Étant habillé d'un ensemble veston et pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt noir. J'étais habillé convenablement pour le bal. Je me dirigeai au quatrième étages et m'arrêtai devant le mur où devait se trouver la porte de la salle sur demande.

Le dernier bal de septième année, pensais-je fort.

Les portes apparurent instantanément et elles s'ouvrirent d'elles même. La pièce était très grande et décoré de blanc et de noir. Heureusement le thème était noir et blanc. Plusieurs voile de tissu blanc et noir partait du plafond et descendaient jusqu'au sol créant des endroits quelque peut intime et devant moi se tenait un imposant escaliers qui descendait. Tout le monde se regroupèrent devant ce dernier en entendant la porte s'ouvrirent. Je vis le trio d'or devant tout le monde. Ils étaient tous très surpris de me voir, puisque le bal était commencé depuis trente bonnes minutes. Je vis le visage de Harry Potter s'illuminer, puis il sourit franchement en applaudissant. Il fut suivit de Granger, puis Weasley, puis Zabini, puis la totalité des élèves de septièmes années. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, quelque peut mal alaise, puis commençai à descendre les escaliers. Harry Potter monta les escaliers aussi, puis s'arrêta à côté de moi.

-J'aimerais vraiment que l'on puisse acclamé, Draco (Tien, il ne m'appelait plus Malfoy!). Sans lui, je serais mort à cet instant et plusieurs d'entre vous aussi, j'en suis sur.

Tout le monde applaudit et cria en me souriant, puis soudain, Ronald Weasley, me rejoignit.

-Merci, dit-il.

Je l'avais sauvé d'un Mangemort qu'il n'avait pas vu. Je pris la main qu'il me tendait en lui rendant son sourire.

-Naturel, dis-je.

Il resta près de moi, tandis que sa sœur Ginny Weasley (Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle faisait ici?) s'avança vers moi aussi, me prenant dans ses bras. Puis Blaise (mon meilleur ami) suivit, puis Dean de Gryffondor et Greg Goyle. Puis en dernier Hermione Granger. Tout le monde se tut. Ils étaient tous au courant que nos rapports étaient toujours tendus.

-Merci Draco, dit-elle en pleurant ce qui me mis encore plus mal alaise, sans toi je serais six pieds sous terre. J'étais un plein duel et un autre Mangemort est arrivé par derrière. Tu as laissé nos différents de côté et tu as tué le Mangemort qui voulait me tuer aussi, puis tu as tué l'autre avec qui je me battais. Je me suis retourné et je t'ais aperçus. Tu étais là, la lèvre inférieure en sang, une entaille profonde dans le bras, mais tu tenais encore debout et tu t'es battu jusqu'à la fin. Tu as sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes, malgré ton état critique. Avant je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, mais merci. Merci Draco d'avoir su faire le bon choix et d'avoir aidé autant de gens. Je ne sais pas pour eux, mais moi je te serrai toujours reconnaissant. Tu es une bonne personne Draco et je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Tu es capable de bonté tu es loyale et tu défends tes paires sans exception, ce que plusieurs personnes ne serrait capable dans toute les circonstances, comme moi. Je suis désolé pour Harry, mais je crois sincèrement que tu es le héros de la guerre. Je te dois ma vie Draco, plusieurs personnes te doivent la vie, alors… Merci, merci pour tout.

Je la pris dans mes bras, trop ému pour parler. Tout le monde applaudit et j'entendis Blaise siffler.

-Combien pari qu'ils vont finir ensemble? Cria-t-il.

Presque la totalité des mains se levèrent. Tout le monde rigola et je me détachai d'Hermione en rigolant moi aussi. Elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis un séchant ses larmes de mes pouces.

-Tout es finit maintenant, m'obligeais-je à dire.

Elle acquiesça et une seule larme glissa sur sa joue.

-Oui tout est fini, dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Je regardai nos mains liées et lui souris en sentant mon cœur bondir. Nous descendîmes tous les escaliers en même temps, Hermione et moi plus à l'avant. Tout le monde souriait sur mon passage et je leurs rendis leurs sourire. Puis j'entendis Blaise crier :

-Câlin communautaire!

Et tout le monde se serra, Hermione et moi au Milieu du grand cercle. Je vais le tuer, je suis sur qu'il a fait exprès. Un regard vers lui et je sus que j,avais raison. Il me fit un grand sourire et me désigna Hermione du regard. Je vois maintenant pourquoi il est mon meilleur ami, il me connaît trop bien. Ila deviner mes sentiments pour Hermione, je le sens. Je regardai cette qui riait aux anges et serrait les gens autour. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle me fit un gros câlin, puis se mit à la pointe des pieds les bras enrouler autour de ma nuque.

-Imagine-tu un tel amour? Dit-elle en me vrillant de son regard électrisant.

Je la regardai, puis baissai la tête pour que nos lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètre chacune. Je l'entendis arrêter de respirer.

-Oui, dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle répondis à mon baiser et ces comme ça que l'on s'aima pour le reste de notre vie. Entouré de notre nouvelle famille. Des gens qui avaient vécus des choses horrible, mais c'étaient tous notre point commun.

Le dernier bal de septième année. Non je ne l'avais pas regretté.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espèr que vous avez aimez! J'ai pleuré en écrivant cet OS Et j'espèr que vous en avez fait autant. enfin bref, review s'il vous plaît! :)<strong>


End file.
